This invention relates generally to comfort devices and, more particularly, relates to foam pillows that are completely waterproof.
While there are many different varieties of pillows available in the market today, none is suitable for use in wet environments such as in hot tubs, saunas and whirlpools.
The most common type of cushion is one that is filled with open cell foam material which is surrounded or encased by a woven fabric. However, water easily penetrates the woven fabric and becomes absorbed in the open cell foam material.
Inflatable cushions are known, but none have been commercially manufactured in sizes and shapes suitable as head pillows used in wet environments. Inflatable cushions do not make adequate pillows because they tend to be hard when inflated and prone to leakage.
For obvious reasons, open cell foam cushions could not be used, for instance, in a hot tub since the open cells would absorb water like a sponge.
Closed cell foam material, while being waterproof to a certain extent, has not been found to be adequate for forming cushions, since the material comes in sheet form and is generally harder than open cell foam. Also, the outer surfaces of closed cell foam material do not immediately shed water, and will retain a certain amount of surface water which could be discomforting if used in a wet environment.
No pillows, prior to now, have been devised specifically for use in wet environments. Also, none have been provided with self-attaching means for placement in desired locations.